A display system may contain light valves (e.g., LCD) and color filters (e.g., imparting red, green and blue colors in a RGB system) that regulate brightness levels and color values of pixels as the pixels are being illuminated by a light source, such as back light units (BLUs). Typically, light sources such as fluorescent lights or light-emitting diodes (LEDs) illuminate pixels on display panels. The light illuminating the pixels is attenuated by RGB color filters and liquid crystal materials.
Engineering a display system with wide color gamut and high luminance has been recognized as a very difficult endeavor by many display manufactures. Furthermore, because of a high number of relatively expensive optical, audio, electronic and mechanical components involved and complexity in integrating all of them in a single system, the cost of manufacturing a decent display system is typically very high.
Since a typical display system comprises many passive light filtering components, much (e.g., over 95%) of the light generated by a light source in the display system is not only inefficiently wasted but also converted into harmful heat which degrades the performance and lifetime of the display system.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.